People often make handwritten notations and marks on the printed pages of a document or book. With the advent of digital publishing, such handwritten notes or other notations can also be made electronically on a given digital document. For example, the user of the document may write comments in the margins, draw symbols and illustrations in the whitespace, or underline or highlight portions of the text with a pencil, pen or colored marker. Such documents are called consumed documents since they have been altered by the people using them. One existing solution for restoring a physical marked-up copy of the document to an original state is to manually erase or mask the handwritten notations using correction fluid. However, this technique is manually intensive, and in some cases it may not be possible to mask all of the notations, such as where original text or graphics are highlighted in a contrasting color. Therefore, there is a need for improved techniques for restoring a consumed document to an original state.